Inocencia
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: "Algo en la forma en que están juntos, es mono. Más que eso, es inocente. Probablemente sea porque ambos son nuevos en el amor, ninguno fue amado antes, su amor es puro… y es pura inocencia."


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes. Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es una traducción de la original de Sleepwalking101 (Wandering Wonderer en Fanfiction), yo sólo la traduzco.

_**Inocencia**_

Choji:

Yo estaba sentado bajo un árbol cuando lo vi. Era una cálida tarde de primavera y los pétalos de sakura seguían entrando volando dentro de mi paquete de patatas fritas. En aquel entonces estaba comiendo patatas de queso y cebolleta, combinaban con la frescura de la estación.

Ino había estado explicándole algo a Shikamaru cuando Naruto pasó por allí. Kiba, que estaba sentado a mi lado y había estado mirando mis patatas, alzó la mirada hacia Naruto con curiosidad.

—Está nervioso por algo —dijo Kiba, y yo tenía hambre, así que me comí un puñado de patatas en vez de preguntarle a Kiba cómo lo sabía.

Naruto se detuvo en la siguiente intersección de calles: la Calle Ichigo y la Calle Kiui. Extrañamente, nadie vende fresas en la Calle Ichigo, pero hay una buena tienda de dango.

—Choji, deja de babear —me dijo Ino.

Me limpié rápidamente la baba de un lado de mi boca. No era la primera vez que me pillaban babeando en público, pero no por eso resultaba menos embarazoso.

Cuando volví a ver a Naruto, estaba un poco más lejos e iba caminando hacia Hinata.

Me pregunto cuándo llegó ella allí.

No importa. Abrí un nuevo paquete de patatas fritas, "Chile Fuerte"… picante. Mi mano estaba a medio camino de la bolsa cuando vi que Naruto le daba la mano a Hinata. Recuerdo haber pensado que él le estaba sosteniendo la mano con tanta delicadeza como yo sostenía una patata. Mientras yo movía la patata hacia mis labios, Naruto descendía sus labios hacia la oreja de Hinata. Mientras lo hacía, se lamió los labios, como si estuviera a punto de comer algo delicioso. Le susurró algo en su oído y noté que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como yo me sentía. Esas patatas eran picantes.

—¡Vaya! —le oí decir a Kiba—. Eso es bastante intenso.

Yo estaba masticando algunas patatas, con la cara ruborizada por el calor de los carbohidratos fritos. Hinata estaba casi tan ruborizada como mi cara. Pero eso era probablemente porque Naruto se había movido, bajando sus labios, rozando su mejilla, antes de besarla en la boca.

Oí que Ino hacía un ligero sonido de aprobación, muy parecido a un "ooh", pero ligeramente nasal.

Terminé mi segunda bolsa de patatas y, mientras abría la siguiente, Naruto interrumpió el beso. Oh, mi tercera bolsa de patatas era "Sal y Vinagre". Es increíble que dos polos completamente opuestos puedan funcionar tan bien juntos.

Cuando alcé la mirada, Naruto y Hinata iban caminando por la calle, alejándose de nosotros. Iban de la mano, y no pude evitar pensar que había inocencia en su dinámica. Como la mantequilla de cacahuete y la gelatina, funcionaba bien. Era dulce.

* * *

><p>Kiba:<p>

Yo estaba sentado al lado de Choji mientras él se llenaba la cara de patatas. Olían muy bien, pero ese cerdo no quería compartir. Ino estaba parloteando con Shikamaru sobre alguna cosa de chicas, pero la ignoré, mi atención atraída hacia Naruto, que resultaba que pasaba por nuestro lado. Con mi increíble oído, estaba a punto de oír sus latidos.

Lo miré con curiosidad, preguntándome por qué su corazón estaba acelerado.

—Está nervioso por algo —dije, mirando a Choji por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que me preguntase cómo lo sabía.

Como no preguntó, le quité importancia con un digno olfateo al aire. Incluso podía oler el sudor proveniente de Naruto. Al mirarlo, no parecía estar sudando… ahora que lo pienso, probablemente le transpiraban las axilas.

De repente dejó de caminar. Sus ojos se dirigían más lejos por la calle, donde olí a Hinata antes de verla. ¡Hinata! ¡Estaba nervioso por Hinata! Pero me pregunté por qué.

Ino interrumpió mi tren de pensamientos.

—Choji, ¡deja de babear! —le dijo con brusquedad.

Yo puse mis ojos en blanco debido al tono molesto de Ino y a la dejadez de Choji, noté que Naruto volvió a empezar a andar… yendo hacia Hinata. Observé que Naruto se ponía al lado de Hinata y le daba la mano. Un olor picante invadió mi nariz, miré a mi izquierda y casi se me hizo la boca agua cuando Choji empezó a comer unas deliciosas y olorosas patatas.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Mi cabeza se dirigió rápidamente hacia Naruto, que estaba ahora susurrando en la oreja de Hinata. ¡La pobrecilla estaba roja como un tomate! Podía oír cómo se le aceleraba el corazón desde donde estaba. Me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que Naruto le había susurrado esas palabras a Hinata, y que yo era el único que las había oído.

—¡Vaya! —dije en voz alta, asombrado—. Eso es bastante intenso.

A decir verdad, yo era un poco protector con Hinata, ella era como una hermana para mí. Un tímida y pequeña hermanita. Además, sentí una ligerísima punzada de celos, tanto cuando le dijo eso, como cuando observé que la besaba en la mejilla, luego la besó en los labios. Ino hizo un "ooooh" nasal detrás de mí. Era un sonido molesto, lastimó mis oídos.

Debe de ser una cosa de chicas.

El beso no duró mucho y llegó a mi nariz otro delicioso olor a patatas de sal y vinagre. Sé que es algo que diría Choji, pero esos dos polos completamente opuestos funcionan bien juntos. Incluso huelen bien juntos.

Mientras observaba alejarse a Naruto y a Hinata, con los dedos entrelazados, no pude evitar pensar que sus dos aromas únicos también olían bien juntos. También recuerdo haber pensado que la forma en que Hinata se sonrojaba y la forma en que Naruto la besaba, eran muy inocentes. Tenía que admitir que Naruto cuidaría bien de Hinata, había algo en ellos como pareja… pura inocencia.

* * *

><p>Ino:<p>

Era primavera, la estación del amor, y por entonces no podía imaginarme que, en un minuto, estaría viendo la más dulce muestra de amor… incluso si los dos implicados no supieran que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era amor. Soy buena en eso, sé cosas antes que los demás. Excepto Shikamaru, Shikamaru siempre lo descubre todo primero. Y Sakura, oooh, a veces me molesta.

De hecho, yo estaba hablando con Shikamaru de lo molesta que había sido Sakura por la mañana cuando Naruto pasó por nuestro lado. Caminaba con brío… ja, ¡como la estación! Bueno, caminaba con brío, balanceando los brazos. No era muy evidente, pero soy una maestra leyendo el lenguaje corporal.

[**N.T.: **En inglés brío se dice como primavera, _spring_, de ahí la comparación.]

—Está nervioso por algo —dijo Kiba, que estaba sentado en el suelo con Choji, delante de Shikamaru y de mí.

Nervioso, no podía haber estado nervioso, parecía tan feliz. Estaba a punto de decírselo a Kiba, cuando Naruto se detuvo, un poco más allá, y vi que Hinata estaba aún más lejos. Estaba de pie con su rostro mirando al suelo. La pobrecilla es tan tímida. Recuerdo haber pensado que tendría que darle lecciones sobre confianza. Pero eso era tan dulce, Naruto se había quedado paralizado donde estaba porque había visto a Hinata. Volví a mirar a Kiba para decirle que Naruto estaba feliz, no nervioso, cuando noté la cara de Choji.

—¡Choji deja de babear! —le dije.

Dios, a veces pienso que Choji necesita llevar babero.

Volví a atender a la forma de Naruto cuando volvió a empezar a moverse y, por la rectitud de su espalda, estaba serio. Iba a decirle a Hinata algo serio. En serio, debería haberme esperado lo que vino después, era hora de que esos dos acabaran juntos. Pero Hinata era demasiado tímida y Naruto era demasiado corto de mente, hasta entonces aparentemente. Naruto se puso al lado de Hinata y la cogió de la mano.

Recuerdo haber pensado que, tan pronto me fuera de junto los chicos, iba a ir a buscar a Sakura inmediatamente para contarle lo que había pasado. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Naruto se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose lo máximo posible a Hinata sin siquiera tocarla. Él de verdad quería estar cerca de ella, era ácido… ¡picante! Como si quisiera saltar sobre ella allí y en ese momento. Se inclinó, susurró algo en el oído de Hinata y ella se puso de un rojo brillante… como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente roja de cuando le había dado la mano.

—¡Vaya! Eso es bastante intenso.

Bajé la mirada hacia Kiba. Oh, estaba tan celoso… y protector. Creo que solía sentir algo por Hinata. Pero eso es agua pasada. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Naruto.

Mis ojos volvieron a abrirse como platos. En serio, debería dejar de hacer eso, me saldrán arrugas. Naruto fue dejando besos en la mejilla de Hinata, antes de depositar un beso ligero y de aspecto romántico en sus labios.

Entonces hice un sonido audible, medio enamorada del beso y medio molesta por no saber qué le había dicho Naruto a su pequeño conejito sonrojado. Hinata me recuerda a un conejito, tan pequeño y callado, pero tan mono. Pero va con ella. Algunas chicas son feas, algunas son monas, y algunas están tremendamente buenas. Sakura es del primer tipo. Hinata es del segundo tipo, y funciona realmente para ella, y yo soy del tercer tipo. Si Hinata fuera del tercer tipo, pero tuviera la misma personalidad, los chicos la llamarían mojigata. Pero como sólo es mona, sólo la gente que la quiere por ser quien es puede acercarse a ella, lo cual le conviene a su personalidad. Una chica como yo puede defenderse de un insulto a nuestro aspecto, una chica como Hinata no podría, así que tiene suerte de sólo estar rodeada de gente a la que gusta y que la respetan.

Como Naruto por ejemplo, mientras interrumpía el beso, entrelazó los dedos de la mano que le tenía cogida, juntos. Este lenguaje corporal me mostraba claramente que no importaba nada más, él quería estar cerca de ella, era tan bonito.

Pensé que, mientras iban caminando juntos por la calle, aparte de parecer una película romántica donde la pareja camina hacia la puesta de sol, se veían muy bien juntos.

Sus niños serían tan monos. Aunque será mejor que no le diga eso a Hinata, probablemente se desmayaría.

Algo en la forma en que están juntos, es mono. Más que eso, es inocente. Probablemente sea porque ambos son nuevos en el amor, ninguno fue amado antes, su amor es puro… y es pura inocencia.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru:<p>

Ino me estaba hablando de Sakura por alguna razón, la verdad es que no estaba escuchando. Las chicas son problemáticas.

Sin embargo, muy a la tradición de Naruto, él proveyó una bienvenida distracción al pasar por nuestro lado. Recuerdo su postura, el pecho ligeramente hinchado. Eso significaba claramente que estaba en una misión. Pero yo todavía no sabía en cuál. Observé la forma en que caminaba, a simple vista, parecía como si estuviera prácticamente saltando por la calle. Yo, sin embargo, reconocí que con cada paso su pie de atrás siempre dudaba más de lo científicamente necesario. Esta duda significaba que, para alcanzar la velocidad de su cuerpo, tenía que añadir un poco más de fuerza en cada paso, por lo tanto creaba la imagen de que caminaba con brío. Esta duda, acompañada de su pecho hinchado más de lo normal, indicaba que estaba nervioso.

—Está nervioso por algo.

Kiba dijo esto y era obvio, incluso para un completo idiota, que había usado su sentido del olfato. Yo usé mis ojos y mi avanzada mente… y llegué a esa conclusión antes que él. Pero me había ahorrado el problema de expresar esa misma afirmación.

Miré a Naruto con un poco de apreciación, ya que Ino había parado de hablar, dándome un descanso de tener que asentir y expresar el esperado "no, ¿en serio?" en ciertas pausas de su parloteo. Cuando lo miré, noté que se había tensado ligeramente y había parado de caminar. Era como un zorro cogido bajo un foco.

Una acertada analogía.

—Choji, ¡deja de babear!

Ino dijo esto cuando yo estaba a punto de compartir mi brillante idea. Qué problemático. La gente dice que no tengo sentido del humor, pero eso es sólo porque me interrumpen.

Problemático.

Estoy bastante seguro de que descubrí las intenciones de Naruto en el momento en que localizó a Hinata. Obviamente la había visto antes, de ahí la razón por la que se había parado, pero había empezado a moverse hacia ella un momento después de que me diera cuenta de que estaba un poco más allá en la calle. Era obvio. El nerviosismo de Naruto, su pausa después de ver a Hinata, debía de estar allí para hablar con ella. Si el encuentro había sido planeado o no, en aquel momento todavía no lo había descubierto.

Naruto se puso al lado de Hinata y la cogió de la mano, y la sorpresa en su rostro me aseguró que su encuentro no había sido planeado. También asumí que Naruto había estado vagando por las calles de Konoha esperando poder encontrarse con ella. La cantidad de polvo en sus zapatos era la base de esa hipótesis.

La sangre se acumuló tras las mejillas de Hinata cuando Naruto la cogió de la mano, y el sonrojo se incrementó cuando él se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró algo en su oído.

—¡Vaya! Eso es bastante intenso.

No había oído lo que había dicho Naruto, el par estaba demasiado lejos, pero la afirmación de Kiba me dio una conjetura hecha con cierta base. Si Naruto estaba nervioso, y por el hecho de que después de susurrarle en la oreja, Hinata se sonrojara aún más, supuse que le había confesado algo de una naturaleza ligeramente privada… por no decir erótica. Pero él era un saludable hombre de 19 años y tenía derecho a pensar. Y con senseis como Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-sama, estaba dispuesto a apostar que la confesión era de naturaleza erótica.

Un sonido nasal vino de mi derecha, el chillido de Ino atrajo mi atención y seguí su mirada, y vi que Naruto estaba besando a Hinata en los labios. Le había estado susurrando en su oreja y yo me había quedado mirando al vacío, y luego la estaba besando en la boca. Obviamente me había perdido un poco de acción por el medio.

Naruto interrumpió pronto el beso. No podía haber sido por aire, no se habían estado besando durante mucho tiempo. Debía de haber sido por parte de Hinata. Ella es una chica tímida e introvertida, seguramente estaba respetando su espacio personal. Ya le estaba dando la mano, pero entrelazó sus dedos, obviamente como forma subconsciente de demostrarles a los demás que estaban juntos.

Empezaron a caminar juntos por la calle, ignorantes del hecho de que su pequeño paréntesis había sido presenciado. Si lo hubieran sabido, Hinata probablemente se habría sonrojado y Naruto se habría puesto protector.

Se ha demostrado científicamente que los extremos de un imán se atraen. Y al igual que los extremos, Naruto y Hinata son polos opuestos, al menos en personalidad. Por lo tanto, puede demostrarse científicamente que Naruto y Hinata son una buena pareja. Una cosa que tienen en común es su inocencia. Ambos son inocentes… por no decir ingenuos. Los dos están dispuestos a darle a una persona el beneficio de la duda, un error puede ser mortal, sin embargo, este aspecto de sus personalidades les sienta bien. Ino probablemente diría que los dos son inocentes en el amor, que todavía no han sido contaminados con un corazón roto.

Y por la forma que se daban la mano ese día, estoy dispuesto a estar de acuerdo con ella. Hay una especie de inocencia en su relación. Es una relación pura. Hinata nunca ha pensado mal de Naruto, incluso cuando descubrió lo del Kyuubi. Y por las pruebas del primer examen de ascenso a Chuunin, puedo decir con seguridad que Naruto cree en Hinata.

Ambos creen en el otro. Eso es inocencia.


End file.
